Appearences Mean Nothing when you have Horns and pink skin
by El Diablo9001
Summary: Mina Just can't help but be infatuated with a certain 6-Armed boy the more she got to know him. Mezou Shouji x Mina Ashido
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place between the OFA vs. All might fight and the Hero License test. Sorry for slight OOC-ness. Read and review!**

Mina Ashido wasn't usually one to get hung up on appearances, growing up with purple skin and horns will do that to a person. Despite this, she couldn't help but be intrigued by one of her new classmates, the tall Dupli-Arm boy known as Mezou Shouji.

She couldn't quite understand it but something about the tall masked boy caught her interest, and she couldn't help but want to learn more about him.

The mysterious air he had about him didn't help curb her curiosity it's in the slightest. If anything the mask he wore and his response upon the rest of their class seeing his room further piqued her interest and simply made her want to learn more.

"Day dreaming again Ashido-san?", Hagakure asked her classmate next to her.

The majority of class 1-A was currently in the common area of their new dorm, everyone save for Tsu, Bakugou and Todoroki were currently lounging on the couches enjoying everyone's company with most of the boys talking about hero business and other boy things she couldn't begin to understand. Meanwhile most of the girls were either gossiping or simply talking about weekend plans.

"Hmm?", Ashido blurted out quickly, pulled from her thoughts; "Oh sorry Hagakure what did you ask?" It was at this point that Ashido realized that she had quite obviously been staring at the boy in question, who had been talking with Kirishima about their new dorms.

Following her gaze Hagakure quickly realized just who exactly Ashido had been looking at and giggled to herself.

"Oohhh I see! You have the Hots for Shouji don't you?", Hagakure accused, attempting to tease her friend.

"Shhh! Be quiet it's not like that!" Ashido began to blush and quickly covered her invisible friends mouth checking to see if anyone heard what she said.

Removing her friends hand Hagakure asked, "What's the big deal? If you like him why don't you just talk to him?"

Quickly hiding her face in her hands so as not to reveal her blush she responded "it's not that easy. It's not like he's a big talker anyway, besides what would I even ask him about?"

"I don't know just think of something! You're pretty talkative so I'm sure you could figure something out." Hagakure suggested to her friend as she began to yawn, "Anyway, I'm going to sleep good night and good luck!"

And with that Ashido was left to her thoughts once more.

 _What could I talk to him about?_ She thought to herself.

2 hours pass and it is currently 11:39. Most of class 1-A had left to their individual rooms leaving Shouji, Tokoyami ,Yaomomo and Ashido to their own devices, with Tokoyami and Shouji discussing possible technique ideas and Yaomomo tutoring Mina.

Eventually each party became bored with their individual conversations and both pairs began talking about the new Dorm life

"Hey Shouji" Mina questioned "How come out you don't have any personal belongings in your room?" Mina Asked innocently.

Shouji changed one of his hands into a mouth and said, "I have no need for personal belongings, I am content with living my life with the minimum necessities" He replied kindly

Discontent with this answer Mina pressed on "But don't you ever get bored just sitting in your room with nothing to do?"

"Not really," he replied "anytime I find myself having spare time I will either exercise, to talk with friends, or meditate"

"Oh..", it was strange to her, being so extroverted, to think about simply relaxing and doing nothing, or sitting and meditating. Despite this she was content with the answer but one thought still lingered…

"Hey Shouji? Why do you wear a mask?" She asked innocently

"Uhm don't you think that question is a bit personal Mina?" Yaomomo asked.

"Yah" Tokoyami added, "what if he-"

"It's fine," Shouji cut off his friend rather abruptly "Anyway, I wear my mask because I am not too happy with the way I look, often times it scares people so I decided to hide my face."

"Aww that's so sad!" Mina and Yaomomo exclaimed at the same time while Tokoyami, having heard this explanation before, simply sat back in his seat.

"Wait so what does your face actually look like?" Mina continued to pry.

With a sigh Shouji said, "I guess you will all see eventually" and began to pull down his mask.

The group of three watched in awe as Shouji slowly revealed his face and it became apparent to each of them why it was that he was worried about people being scared.

Shouji's face lacked any visible nose or lips. His teeth were exposed and, similar to kirishima, and his rather wide mouth went all the way from the side of his rectangular face to the other. One feature that did not go unnoticed was the light pink color that had appeared on his cheeks, a sign of his embarrassment.

"My face being the way it is, it's incredibly hard for me to speak and eat without lips, so I just got used to using my hands for that" he explained further, pulling his mask back up.

"Thanks for sharing Shouji, it must be hard to hide your face all the time" Yaomomo said kindly. With a yawn she finally said "Alright well, I'm going to be now, goodnight everyone."

Once they all said goodnight tokoyami explained how he needed to sleep lest his feathers be a mess in the morning.

"Well I should probably get to sleep as well, Goodnight Mina" Shouji said kindly

"Hey wait" she replied not wanting to be alone, "here I'll walk with you."

They walked in relative silence, with each of them trying to make small talk as they walked, up until they finally got to Shouji's room.

"Alright well, goodnight Mina" Shouji said quietly as he entered his room.

"Hey wait shouji," Mina said quietly, stopping him from closing the door, "You know… I don't think you need to be so ashamed about your face…" she said uncharacteristically shy.

"R-really?" Shouji said, slightly surprised by her words. Up until now most people had told him to hide his face.

"Yah, I mean we have all been through a lot and we're all one big family at this point" Mina explained "I don't think you need to worry about it so much"

Thinking about what she said, Shouji could only reply "Thank you, Mina" with a smile "Goodnight" As he slowly brought his mouth hand to her forehead and planted a kiss between her horns, an act quite uncharacteristic for shouji, and then quietly closed the door.

Mina stood there in shock, her mouth open slightly, wondering what the hell just Happened

 _He kissed me!_ She thought as she began to walk to her room, a light purple tinge appearing on her face.

As she got to her room she simply laid down in her bed looking at the ceiling. _I can't believe that!_ She thought again, her mind drifting to thoughts of the light kiss as she smiled and covered her face as she squealed and rolled around in her bed.

It wasn't until after she finished her fit that she finally realized how tired she was, and just how large of a crush she had on Shouji, and finally decided to sleep an figure out what to do next in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mina POV:**

Mina awoke the next day with tired eyes and butterflies in her stomach. She still couldn't believe what had happened the last night, but decided to attribute it as a random act of affection on Shouji's part.

Finally mustering up the strength to get up out of bed, she dragged herself over to the bathroom to splash some water on her face before heading to look for breakfast. Hopefully Bakugou or Sato were already getting started on breakfast, The Academy would provide food for breakfast but it was up to the students to prepare it for themselves and those two were the best cooks.

"Hey Mina" Kirishima said groggily, "how'd you sleep?" he asked kindly.

"Better than you apparently", She mustered with a slight chuckle.

Mina was incredibly grateful that it was saturday. Any more class and she would keel over….. Much like kirishima was about to do just now…

"Kirishima!" Mina quickly rushed over to him to try and catch him mid fall but one of her classmates managed to grab him before her.

"Shitty hair, what are you doing?" Bakugou asked annoyed.

"Huh? Oh hey BakuBro... what's up man?" Kirishima responded, thoroughly exhausted.

"Clearly not you, here let me help you" he replied annoyed. Bakugou grabbed his friend and put him on his back, carrying the Rocky novice hero to the couch.

 _Huh, Bakugou didn't say anything about the nickname…_

 _And just carried Kirishima to the couch... Gently..._

 _WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_

Suddenly a loud banging was heard upstairs, startling her from her thoughts.

"What was *yawn* that?" Kaminari said, just as he walked into the kitchen.

"Not sure, wanna go check it out?"

"Sure, got nothing to do anyway"

The two classmates meander up the stairwell to the source of the noise up on the third floor. Upon reaching the floor they find Tokoyami still in his, rather edgy, pajamas staring at _Oh dear god_ Shouji's door.

"Uhh hey tokoyami, what's up" Kaminari asked him.

"Shouji," he grabbed the top of his beak in annoyance "Shouji is up. Last night he decided to bring home some weights and a punching bag to spice up his room ever since we had the contest. Apparently he's taken everyone's advice and has tried to open up, and apparently enjoys waking up at ungodly hours and exercising"

Another loud crash is heard from Shouji's room, this time much louder than before.

"Alright well I'M gonna check if he's okay" Mina finally spoke up and knocked on the door confidently.

And then all that confidence went down the drain as Shouji Opened the door.

Shouji was currently wearing Dark blue hakama pants and shoes to match, but what Mina took notice of was what he wasn't wearing.

Shouji stood in his doorway Completely shirtless, brimming in sweat. Mina was very unprepared to see that and quickly took a mental picture of the boy's body in front of her. It was already common knowledge that Shouji was the most physically powerful of the class, and seeing him up close she fully understood why. Each of Shouji's muscles were cut to near perfection, with sweat dripping down his body accentuating each of his individual abs…

And it was at this point that Mina realised she was staring, and all three boys were staring at her confused.

"Uhm, Mina? What's up?" Shouji Asked slowly.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she replied "Oh, we were coming to check if your were okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine I just knocked my punching bag off the chain" He motioned to his punching bag, which was currently lying on the ground.

"Oh okay cool" Mina said but Shouji had stopped paying attention to her and began looking at kaminari.

 **Shouji POV:**

 _What is he looking at?_

It was then that shouji realized that he didn't have his shirt on nor his mask, and following Kaminari's Gaze with one of his eye arms revealed that he was looking at shouji's mouth… in disgust.

Quickly Shouji moved one of his six hands to his face covering his mouth, his face going red.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys in the common room, see yah" He said hastily and then closed the door on them before they got the chance to say goodbye.

 **Mina POV:**

Mina stood and stared at the door shouji so hastily closed.

 _But why would he act so nervous all of a sudden._

It was at that moment that she realized kaminari was with her, and had not yet seen shouji's face. To confirm her suspicion she looked to the electric boy and saw his face, which was currently still covered in confusion.

Quickly becoming angry at the idiot's mistake, she grasped him by the ear and dragged him down to the common area with Tokoyami in toe.

"Ow ow ow! Mina what are you doing!" Kaminari yelled as he was dragged onto the couch.

"What is wrong with you!" Mina shouted at Kaminari.

"Uhm, Mina is everything okay?" Midoriya asks, trying to calm everyone down. It was at this point that mina realized that all of class 1-A was in the common area.

"Kaminari saw Shouji's face" She exclaimed.

"...And?" Bakugou exclaimed from across the room.

It was at this point that Tokoyami stepped in to explain "We went to check on Shouji and see if he was okay, that Banging was him by the way" the whole class let out a consecutive 'Oh', "He wasn't wearing his shirt or mask", Hagakure eyed Mina accusingly "And kaminari was shocked about it"

"But why, what's wrong with shouji's face" Mineta asked innocently.

"Because my quirk mutated my face as well as my arms" Shouji said as he walked into the common area. "When I was young, and my little sister was born, she saw my face and cried. We tried to get her to adjust but she always found me scary, so in order to keep from scaring people I wear this mask"

Everyone remained silent after hearing Shouji's story, and no one knew what to say. Except Kirishima of course.

"Come on man, I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides we're all friends here", "I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND", "Except Bakugou" Kirishima explained calmly.

"Yah, and sorry, that was really uncool of me to stare like that. I had no idea" Kaminari said dejectedly.

"It's fine Kaminari, I guess it was for the better, now I don't need this mask" Shouji said as he slowly pulled off his mask revealing his face.

"THATS IT?" Bakugou yelled once again.

"As sorry as I am about Kacchan's attitude" "WHAT DID YOU SAY WIMP?", "he's kind of right, your face doesn't seem that out of the ordinary" Midoriya said kindly.

The whole class joined in with Midoriya to comfort shouji, successfully making him feel more comfortable with his appearance.

"Thanks everyone, that really means a lot. Now let's get some food." Shouji said, successfully dispersing the group to go get food.

As everyone started eating shouji walked up to Mina tapping her on her shoulder.

"Hey Mina" He asked

"Yah Shouji?"

"Thanks for the help" He smiled to her and began to walk away.

"Hey shouji?" She asked, getting him to turn to her, "Do you… wanna go hang out in the city tomorrow? With me?"

Shouji smiled to her and nodded "Sure Mina, Sounds like fun"

And for the second time in 12 hours, Mina was left speechless as Shouji walked away.

 **CHAPTER 2 DONE!**

 **Sorry for taking so long but I've been very caught up with real life BUT I do plan on continuing this story so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mina awoke at the ripe hour of 9:00 the next morning, taking a moment to stretch and check her phone.

 _3 New Messages_

 _5:00 OctoDad: Want to meet in the Lobby and take the train into town?_

 _Jesus he wakes up early_

 _9:12 Mina: Sure! Sounds like a plan :)_

Ignoring the teasing messages coming from Tooru, Mina began to wash up and get ready for her date. Taking a thorough half hour to shower and get dressed, she settled on a simple pleated black miniskirt and blue blouse.

Leaving her room, she meandered her way down the stairwell waving a friendly hello to all her classmates until she got to the Dorm's main lobby. That was when she finally got a good look at the man she would be spending the day with.

Shouji stood in the doorway to the Dorm, dressed in a simple skin tight black tank top that turned into a mask as it got up to his face and loose fitting black sweat pants.

 _Great now I need to make sure not to ogle him all day._

"Hey Shouji," Mina said with a bright smile.

"Hello Mina," He replied calmly "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock, a very relaxed rock" She mentioned sarcastically, "So shall we get going?"

"Sure" He said calmly, opening the door for the smaller girl as they made their way to the train station.

The walk to, and subsequent ride, to the train had been pleasant with each of them talking about school, family and general heroism the whole way to the inner city. They spent the next 3 hours walking around the city, laughing smiling and enjoying eachothers company.

By the time it came to midday Mina began looking for food and shouji, being the ever observant fellow he is took notice.

"Getting hungry?" He asked cutrly.

"Yah a bit" She said mildly aggravated "I could kill for a Big Mac right now."

"Alright sure, I've never been to McDonalds before so I guess this will be a learning experience"

"W-wait, you've NEVER eaten at mcdonalds?" Mina asked shocked.

"Do I look like I eat at mcdonalds?" Shouji said lifting his 6 arms, in a sarcastic tone Mina didn't know he was capable of.

"Tch fine, lets just go eat" She said feigning annoyance.

The next hour was spent in comfort as the young couple ate together, with Mina constantly stealing Shouji's fries and convincing him that fast food is the best way to eat breakfast lunch and dinner.

The young heroes left the fast food establishment with full stomachs and smiling, or whatever Shouji can do with his mouth, faces. The couple enjoyed the time together, striking up playful conversation about their studies and fellow students.

Suddenly a crash was heard. Looking down the street the two young heroes saw a large man, easily the size of a small building with deep scars across his face and arms, with 2 huge tusks erupting from his lower jaw, crashing across a small bridge with Mt. Lady close in toe.

The large hero and villain significantly destabilized the large cement bridge and it began to shake and crumble violently. Quickly Mina's hero instincts kicked in when she noticed several people underneath the bridge. She saw a small girl curled up on the ground crying as well as a mother and son, the former of which had her leg stuck underneath a large support beam.

"You get the girl, I'll help the mother and son" Mina said and after a nod from Shouji, each one sprinted over to help the poor civilians.

Quickly running over to them, Mina began trying to pry the piece of metal rebar holding the mother down. Unable to move it on her own, she began to melt it down using her acid as the boy tried his best to help move the bar off of his mother.

Just as she was halfway through the piece of metal she heard the bridge above her crumble. Looking up, she saw a large piece of cement begin to fall towards them.

 _Huh, so this is how it ends._

Closing her eyes and covering the boy and his mother with her body, she braced herself for her impending demise.

But it never came…

Confused and oddly intact, Mina looked up and gasped when she saw shouji, holding the little girl close to his body with 2 of his arms and holding up the large cement block with the remaining 4. It was clear that he had to rush over quickly, he was panting heavily and each of his fingers were dug into the rock, something Mina thought looked incredibly painful.

 _I'm staring again aren't I? Oh god I'm such an idiot._

With a grunt, that totally did not in any way cause less than pure thoughts pop up into Mina's head, Shouji threw the piece of stone to the side.

"You okay?" He asked kindly once his hands were free.

With a nod, Mina stood and helped him move the piece of rebar so that the mother was free. Once everything was settled and the ambulances came the pair of young heroes made their way to UA.

The two talked the whole way back to the school, about Shouji and about Mina, their classmates and even their teachers.

Finally the young couple entered the prestigious school, with shouji offering to walk Mina to her room.

"Honestly I wish there was a way to make it up to you, I mean you saved my life!" Mina told the taller boy.

"You don't owe me anything, I'm just glad I could help" He replied with a chuckle.

Finally they reached Mina's room.

"Well, thanks for the fun day. And saving my life" She said with a purple blush on her face. He responded kindly but before he could leave she asked him one more thing.

"H-hey Shouji, can I see your face again" She asked embarrassed.

"uhm, sure why not" He said taken aback.

Slowly he reached a hand up to slowly pull down his mask. His face was exactly as Mina remembered it, no cheeks and no lips, simply a row of jagged teeth not unlike kirishima's.

Cautiously, she reached a hand up and cupped his chin. Slowly he brought his head down closer, letting her examine his face. Mina took time admiring his features, the strength of his jawline, his sharp piercing eyes.

Shouji began to lean ever closer as they made eye contact. His face not 6 inches away as they looked into eachothers eyes.

 _Well, here goes._

Moving her head forward, she placed her lips on his mouth. While not the most comfortable exchange for either party, they each closed their eyes and gave into the kiss, with mina wrapping her hands around Shouji's strong neck.

"OH. MY GOD!"

The 2 lovebirds quickly pulled away and looked to the source of the noise. Down the hall stood the entire female population of Class 1A, each with a blush on their face.

Suddenly the girls sprung into action. Without a word they, except Tsuyu, rushed at Mina. With a quick tap, Uraraka made Mina weightless and the girls quickly ran out of the hallway to another dorm.

"Uhm, sorry about them" Tsuyu apologized politely.

"Hm, its fine" Shouji said with a chuckle as he walked to his dorm.

 **CHAPTER 3 DONE! IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG SCHOOL IS PAIN!**


End file.
